


Weblena Week

by Beachedking



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, also i've never written these gals before, hi i'm late to d1 already, will tag later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Weblena Week is such a cute idea! It was started by @weblenaweek on tumblr and essentially is little prompts to do anything with! I chose writing!https://weblenaweek.tumblr.com/ for anyone who wants to check em and everyone out!





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I was late because I caught sleepy but now I'll post both D1 and D2!

In her room, a young duckling was putting together, a board, not just any board however! A best friend board! She already had a Clan McDuck board and this was different! It was for two people and two people only, Webby and Lena! She guessed it was kinda like a scrapbook, but what was the fun in shutting memories in a book when you can hang them on the wall? 

Lena had come over a little while ago, but she said she went to get a cup of water. Webby hoped she wouldn’t get lost; the mansion was pretty big and almost like a maze at times. When she was little, Webby had wandered into the kitchen like five times before Granny had taught her if she was ever lost to feel the wall until you found what you were looking for. Maybe she should’ve told her friend the tip, but of course she had faith in her friend! 

Though the anticipation to put up some pictures was also really tempting too. The pictures of them were neatly put on the bed, nobody likes a crumpled picture. Especially not really special pictures! They weren’t all pretty pictures, some were slightly blurry due to the fact that Webby hadn’t looked much into the little hole thing to focus, but it was still good! 

They both almost looked like complete opposites almost, the girl had noted. The teen was taller, wore more dark clothing with a hint of brightness and obviously older, and the tween was shorter with really really bright clothing, no hint of gray in sight. It didn’t matter obviously, but it was a cool thing. Webby really liked Lena for, well, being Lena! A great friend, a best friend! She was mysterious, but fun! Webby really couldn’t describe how much she liked her friend a lot. 

It was odd, but it felt good! There was always a happy feeling when around her friend! It was different than the triplets, they were great friends too! However, they didn’t really fit the quota for what Webby felt, sorry guys, so perhaps this was just what best friends felt? Did Lena feel it too? She was somewhat nervous of asking, though she knew she really shouldn’t be. 

The door opened, revealing the other duckling without a water cup, “Hey, I couldn’t really find where you put the water cups. Sorry about taking so long, did you start puttin’ up those pictures?” 

Webby shook her head, “Of course not! We wanted to do it together so I was gonna wait! I can show you where the cups are though! Scrooge really doesn’t like to waste them.” 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just focus on our little project.” Lena gave a shrug, grabbing a picture of her trying on Webby’s bow and Webby having her hair down like Lena’s from the top of the pile. 

“Alright!” Webby gave a grin, fishing out a ball of blue string her under her pillow. That weird but glad feeling returning. The young girl decided she’d speak up about her thoughts later, for now it was board bonding time!


	2. Adventure

The older kid knew that her friend had quite the spirit in exploring, so Lena wanted to give Webby a little surprise. It wasn’t far off in the woods, but it did slightly go out of range of McDuck Manor. In fact, it was a cave that held a lot of promise. Now, the teen hadn’t gone in, but she knew it might be fun to just look. Aunt Magica had complained, as she always did when it wasn’t ‘get the dime’ time, but Lena had learned to mostly tune her out long ago. Well, when she wasn’t storing her shadowy energy anyways, or something like that. 

“So, where are we going?” Webby had asked, the teen had covered the tween’s eyes the entire time they were walking. 

“You just have to see it first! It’s a secret, I haven’t been in there myself, cause of nobody being able to tell the tale and such.” Lena joked, there weren’t actually any rumors, but it sure made the other excited. There was a small squeal in anticipation. Seemed like any more excitement and Webby would probably explode into a literal ball of sunshine. Lena gave a chuckle at it, but continued on until she found what she was looking for. 

Lifting her hands and wiggling them with an ‘ooo’ for dramatic effect, Lena gave the shorter duckling a look at the cave. Which Webby gave an ‘ooo’ of her own. 

The cave wasn’t really anything special but it was kinda odd shaped. It sort of looked like a gaping mouth with big rocks as bottom teeth. The two gave a look and then immediately rushed over to the rocks to climb them. Webby hopped up on one and gave Lena a hand, lifting her up and into the dark cave. 

“So, what do you think is in here? Gold? Gems? Lost stories? A key? Something that nobody can look upon if mortal?” Webby wondered, tapping her chin as she listed off what could be in here. 

“Looks to me like nothing.” Lena commented as they suddenly came to a dead stop of the cave’s wall. 

“Huh. Guess theory five was the right one.” Webby said, a bit of disappointment in her voice. 

Lena clicked her tongue, she guessed they should head back now. That sure felt like a real pointless endeavor. Either way, she knew she’d never hear the end of it from Magica but it really looked like something cool had to be in here. Then she got an idea to cheer up her pink-clad friend. 

“Yeah, guess so, but if we can’t see it we should put some stuff in that we can.” 

Webby gasped, and nodded her head enthusiastically and started talking again, “Of course! We can put anything we want in here! But the question is, what to put first?” 

“Then let's go on another exploration then!” The teenager smirked, and the two children began their walk back outside to find stuff to add to their new treasure and/or random junk stash. It’d be great either way, they both could tell.


	3. Light & Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah there’s Beakley in this one

Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock didn’t cease its ticking as time just slowly passed and Webby couldn’t sleep as she lay curled on her bed staring at her bracelet, she just felt like she couldn’t no matter how hard she tried. Granted, the duckling hadn’t tried long and it was really too early to go to bed, but she was restless. It had been only been a few days since that shadow fight, and she was happy that Magica wasn’t able to do any more terror, but she missed her best friend deeply. 

Lena was gone but still in her heart and memories, which felt good to think about but since it was so little ago it still sorta stung how she just wasn’t here anymore. It gave Webby a shudder but also gave her a small idea.

Hopping off the bed, the girl went over to her purple backpack. Obviously, she didn’t need to check what was in it. Everything was always in there, that was no problem. Turning her head to the window, the bright light of the sun was low, it wouldn’t be long until sunset. That gave her enough time to ask Granny a question.

Though in rushing down in a jog down the hall and the stairs, backpack thumping on her shoulders (which did not phase her at all) Webby let her mind wander. Lena, the name, meant many things in so many different languages didn’t it?

In Greek which was just one origin Webby thought of it meant alluring, temptress, light. It was kind of an oxymoron when referring to her friend literally, but it certainly wasn’t to Webby. Her friend was great, and nice, and so many other positive things she could list until the end of time! And light was usually seen in a positive, well, light so it fit her friend too.

Jumping off the last few steps, she immediately went searching for her grandmother, who had seemingly finished up her housekeeper duties and was reading a newspaper in the kitchen.

“Um, Granny?” Webby asked, a bit nervous in tone. Granny was still very protective of her granddaughter, even if allowed to go on adventures with Scrooge and the boys, she never really went out alone.

“Yes, dear?” Granny had folded up the newspaper and looked down at Webby, putting full attention on her.

“You know how Huey, Dewey, Louie, and I went to the Money Bin?” Granny nodded and Webby continued, “Well, we found where Lena lived and it was near the beach where we first met, and I was wondering if I could go? I wouldn’t be long, I just wanted to see if I could find anything else of hers.”

Granny was quiet for a minute, her expression was a bit of thought and after the minute which felt like a long time to the young duckling the elderly duck agreed, “Alright, but I’ll have to go with you and we’ll need to be back when it gets dark, preferably before so we can get back to the mansion safe and sound.”

“Thank you, Granny!” Webby smiled and wrapped her arms around her grandparent in a tight hug.  
Soon she was back in Lena’s...house? Homebase? Hidey-hole?

Webby was careful not to touch anything, she wanted one last look at her friend’s stuff to feel like she was closer to her again. It sort of helped, but not completely. Granny was holding the hatch to the little room, so Webby got a clear look of the sky. It had already gotten to be twilight. The young girl got out of Lena’s home and after a bit of talk with Granny, began to leave and her mind began to wander again back to a previous thought.

That shadow oxymoron thing, Lena was very comparable to light, but obviously a bit of shadow too since she was one, but that just didn’t fit Lena in Webby’s eyes. Sure, she could be mysterious but after this whole debacle, maybe she had to be? Webby didn’t know, but still, it just didn’t fit.

As Granny and her walked back to the mansion, the kid looked back at the beach, the sun swallowed by the waves making the sky purply-red, and that’s when it hit Webby. Lena was more a twilight than either light or dark, and that suited her friend just fine. If she was here, she was sure her best friend would agree.


	4. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No posting on the day you’re supposed to we die like men

“Hey, Webby! Come here!” Lena called after her friend, both girls were on the beach. They were searching for treasures for their cave hideout. Webby came running after, a few colorful sandy seashells in her hands. 

“What’d you find?” She asked and Lena pointed to a boat. Well, that boat probably belonged to Webby’s other friends, but still it was certainly a boat. It was small and wooden, nothing much to it than rowing.

“Oh! Neat! That’s the same boat that the guys left on when we met each other!”

“Yeah, thought it’d be fun to just go out on the water. Not far though.” Putting a hand over her eyes, Lena looked at the ocean, squinting at the sun which apparently really wanted to sting her eyes. The waves had seemed calm from what the teen could see though. It seemed like a nice day to do so.

Soon the both of them were in the boat, each of them with an oar and rowing their way out into the water. Though neither the girls had actually rowed a boat before, so the boat had tossed and swayed a little bit, but didn’t capsize right away. As they sat in the boat after finding a spot to rest from navigating from wherever they were going.

They immediately began laughing as they stopped, tears coming in both the girl’s eyes.

“I thought for sure we’d fall!” The younger put her hands on her beak, trying to muffle her loud laughter.

“Man, me too. Imagine how we’d look when we eventually had to go back to the mansion.” Lena snickered, who didn’t make an attempt on hiding the laughter. 

It felt good to just talk in complete isolation with her friend, it seemed like days they talked, even though if it was a mere few hours.

“Um, Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“Ah, never mind. It’s kind of silly.” Webby chuckled in a nervous tone.

“I doubt it.” Lena disagreed, Webby was very enthusiastic, but she liked hearing Webby’s thoughts.

“Well, this sorta reminds me of one of those cheesy movies where the two characters are all alone.” 

“Like a date?”

Webby nodded, giving another nervous chuckle, looking away a bit, “I dunno how to really describe it. I think I’m still trying to figure it out.”

Well, it sure was a kind of shocking confession? Lena didn’t know what to think, she thought of Webby as really close, like really close. She was around 13 after all, she may have been a teenager but she wasn’t skilled in emotional thoughts and all that whatnot. 

She put an arm around her much shorter companion with a grin, “I’m about as lost as you on what it is, but whatever the heck it really is, sure is nice.” The pink-clad duckling gave a grin back.

“So how about we go back? It’s getting kind of late for a whatever the heck.”

“Sounds like a good closing time for a whatever the heck for me.”


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what to write for this one so it’s really angsty so uh
> 
> I’m sorry children.

For the short time Webby knew Lena, it felt like time was slower. She was a best friend and was just an amazing friend after all. It made Webby happy to be near the teenager, it felt good and sweet. Time slowing wasn’t a bad thing, it was a great thing. It gave more time for exploring and spending, well, time to bond to each other. Every time they saw each other, her heart skipped a few beats all the time. It felt good! It felt great! She’d do anything to spend more time with her friend!

For the short time Lena knew Webby, it felt like time went faster. She was her first and only friend, a best friend. Yet, it gave a strange feeling of joy and dread, joy because of how fun and caring Webby could be, dread because of Aunt Magica. Magica wanted out of that dime and promised Lena her freedom but it still was worrying. She didn’t want to hurt her friend and her family, but it wasn’t really by choice. Her heart skipped sometimes when she saw Webby and it strangely felt better. Lena didn’t exactly know what to do, so for now she’d try to stall to the best of her ability. She’d do anything to spend a little more time with her friend.


	6. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a continuation of a prompt?
> 
> Perhaps.

From the shadows, the young duck could sense the outside world, but barely any energy to do anything else. She could hear, she could see, but she couldn’t reach out. She felt exhausted ever since that night, curse her aunt for sending her back. Lena also knew she was with Webby with her observing, she wanted to reach out to her, say something, but she never had any of the energy for it. So, the young girl could only observe her friend and try her hardest to get some energy. 

Webby had left the house with her grandmother, the shadow following, in her head Lena gave a confused look. She didn’t know why they were going to the beach at her place exactly. Webby had her backpack on and seemed excited though. Was Webby gonna take a bit of her stuff? Well, Lena didn’t have much of a problem with it she supposed. Her friend had no clue the teenager was a part of her shadow. 

When inside her little hangout, the younger girl had walked around, looking all around but didn’t touch anything. Not a single thing. Lena gave a mental ‘huh.’ After a while of Webby looking around, she jumped out of the little hideout, nothing touched in the slightest. That felt really nice, but still, shouldn’t she want something in remembrance? Lena had no idea how to reach out again anyhow, being a shadow just meant being a shadow. 

Back at the mansion, a few hours had passed and Webby had already snuggled into her bed, the shadow on the wall. A soft glow of the nightlight shone on the two of them, the younger duckling drifting to sleep, yet before she fell completely asleep she gave a whisper. 

“Night, Lena.” 

Lena didn’t know what to say, or well, think to say. She felt a happiness starting to bubble up, if she could, she would’ve given a smile. It took a while, but Lena started trying to muster enough energy for something to say back. 

“Goodnight, Webby.” The teenager replied and immediately the sleeping Webby awoke with a jolt from her light slumber. Looking around the girl didn’t find the source of the noise, but settled down after a minute. Lena didn’t mean to scare Webby, but at least she knew her words reached her friend. It almost felt like a sleepover, and in turn that made Lena calmer too. Soon, the night grew darker and both girls had fallen into their slumbers again.


	7. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man wasn't that episode great?
> 
> Wait no it's 4 AM for me
> 
> Anyway I based it off the premise of the new ep :D

The shorter duckling pondered on the odds, many options, yet she needed to be exactly precise to not fall into a pit of snakes. Looking around, she tried to think of an option, what did she need, what did she need? Giving a soft mumble, she shook her fist, still lost in thought. She opened her hand and— 

A one. She fell into the snakes and lost a turn. 

“Jeez, bad luck there.” Came the older teenager’s voice, yet Webby didn’t see, staring at the little red peg on the board with an illustration of tiny snakes curling around the square. Lucky peg. 

“Least I didn’t get sent back to the start.” Webby looked up at Lena, who was on the wall outstretched and looking down at the board. Webby picked up the dice again, throwing it softly on the paper board. Lena had rolled a 7 and Webby helped move the blue piece to a path in the road. One was more turn losing but the other was longer to the goal. 

It had been a little while ago that they had found Lena in Webby’s shadow, through various hijinks that would really make a neat tv show, and they hadn’t gotten her back fully so playing a board game it was. But when they did get her fully back, Webby couldn’t wait for the day. Even then however, it didn’t feel like she ever left, she just looked a little different. 

“Hm, I’ll take the risky path.” Lena pointed, a shadowy finger pointing as it crept along the floor. Webby moved the peg and Lena had landed into the snakes in the middle area of the path. 

She shook her head, “You know, I’m not exactly an expert on board games, but I think more than one snake is a little excessive don’tcha think?” 

“You never know, maybe there’s an actual temple with way too many snakes.” 

“Well then we clearly know where the inspiration for from.” 

Both girls laughed as Webby started to roll the die again.


End file.
